Miradas de luna
by loreniitah
Summary: Koizumi 1.56 y Ootani 1.72 son novios desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta que otras personas tratan de terminar con esta relación
1. ¿Haruka?

**Primer día de clases**

Koizumi, Nobuko y Chiharu, son amigas desde que tienen memoria, y como cada comienzo de año escolar estas tres amigas van camino a la escuela deseosas de reencontrase con sus amados después de aquellas interminables vacaciones de verano que los mantuvo separados producto de la distancia. Koizumi soñaba despierta pensando en su amado Ootani-Kun y de lo romántico que sería su encuentro después de tan larga espera, entre ese mundo de corazones y arco iris no notó al chico que cruzaba frente a ella, chocaron en la mitad de la calle.

· ¡¿Qué te pasa tarado?! Es que no ves en frent..te?- Koizumi quedó perpleja, acababa de chocar con el chico más lindo de toda la escuela, no pudo ocultar su vergüenza al recordar que lo llamó "tarado" siendo que había sido su culpa, trató de correr a toda prisa, pero antes de hacer movimiento alguno sintió una tibia mano que la detuvo

· ¿Estás bien?- Haruka-San la miraba a los ojos esperando una respuesta, luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio soltó la mano de la chica

· Sí, gr-gracias- Dijo Koizumi muy sonrojada, miró al piso durante unos segundos y luego corrió, no quería estar ahí en ese momento.

· ¡Espera!- Le gritó el chico a lo lejos, corrió para alcanzarla y tomó su mano una vez más- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

· Koizumi

La chica corrió nuevamente, esta vez sin ser detenida.

Mientras corría deseosa de olvidar ese momento, Haruka-San se prometió nunca olvidarlo, aquellos mínimos segundos de contacto que tuvo con Koizumi le transmitieron una ternura nunca antes sentida, le parecía a ver oído algo así antes, algo al que llamaban "Amor".

Koizumi llegó sonrojada a la sala de clases, aun tenía la expresión de vergüenza en el rostro. Todos sus amigos la miraban extrañados, esperando una explicación, pero las únicas palabras comprensibles que pudieron oír fueron "**guapo, choque, tarado**" y esa extraña mirada de "quiero que la tierra me trague" no se quitó de sus ojos hasta la hora de almorzar.

Koizumi, ahora que te volviste normal, ¿Puedes decirnos que te pasó?Sí, estábamos hablando y desapareciste de pronto¿Koizumi, normal? Sí, claro…- dijo Ootani-Kun desde el otro lado de la mesa, a pesar de ser novio de Koizumi no se perdía cualquier oportunidad para hacerle la vida imposible. Esperaba ansioso ver la expresión de odio de Koizumi que tanto le atraía, pero esta siguió comiendo.Nada especial, solo choque con un chicoSi hubiera sido algo insignificante no habrías estado avergonzada toda la mañana

Cuando Nobuko-Chan terminó de hablar apareció tras suyo Haruka-San quién le sonreía descaradamente a Koizumi esperando una respuesta del mismo tipo, pero esta solo se sonrojó nuevamente y continuó comiendo. Haruka se sentó en la mesa más cerca y la observo hasta que sonó la campana.

Así que…tan nerviosa por Haruka-San ¿No, Risa?¡Calla Nobuko-Chan! ¿Qué diría Ootani si estuviera aquí?No se…algo así como "¡Qué hago en un baño de chicas!"

Las tres amigas rieron.

Koizumi-San, ¿Nunca has pensado en terminar con Ootani-Kun?, han sido pareja desde hace mucho tiempo y… Chiharu, quiero mucho a Ootani y no podría terminar con élPero –interrumpió Nobuko- Haruka es tan lindo, no digo que Ootani no lo sea, pero serían una linda pareja

Esa noche, Koizumi no pudo dormir hasta muy tarde por la madrugada, aun que fuese contra su deseo no podía dejar de pensar en Haruka-San, en esa tibia mano que tocó la suya y esos bellos ojos que hicieron contacto con los suyos, sentía tal emoción que le costó conciliar el sueño y solo deseaba volver a verlo, pero el remordimiento de no pensar en su Ootani la invadía, esa noche rió y lloró pensando en sus sentimientos, y solo mirar la luna pudo calmarla. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el tiempo la llevara.


	2. Todo termino

Koizumi corría para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, durante sus 16 años de existencia rara vez había logrado llegar a tiempo a cualquier eventualidad, se detuvo unos segundos para recobrar el aliento, en eso, Haruka-San chocó con ella, ambos se miraron dur

Koizumi corría para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, durante sus 16 años de existencia rara vez había logrado llegar a tiempo a cualquier eventualidad, se detuvo unos segundos para recobrar el aliento, en eso, Haruka-San chocó con ella, ambos se miraron durante unos instantes permaneciendo en el frío asfalto, aquel mágico momento se vio interrumpido por el estrepitoso sonar de la campana que les indicaba que aquella carrera por no llegar tarde había sido perdida.

Ambos chicos llegaron juntos al salón de clases, al momento de abrir la puerta no oyeron más que al incomodo silencio que se apodero de la habitación y pudieron ver miles de rostros que los observaban acusadoramente, pero entre tantos chicos y chicas que permanecían perplejos uno se destacó entre la multitud, uno que no los miraba con asombro o desprecio, sino con decepción.

Koizumi y Ootani se miraron fijamente durante un largo rato, pero ni miradas ni excusas pudieron convencer a Atsushi-Kun que no hubo engaño alguno, que tan solo fue una coincidencia del destino.

Pero Ootani, te digo que solo me lo tope en el camino

No digas nada Koizumi Risa, basta con lo que haces

¿Exactamente que hice? ¿Terminas conmigo por despertar tarde y chocar con un chico en la entrada del colegio? Es totalmente absurdo, no puedes desconfiar así de tu novia

No, termino contigo por estar medio día sonrojada por cruzarte con un tipo y por hacer lo mismo al día siguiente

¡No es cierto! Estaba avergonzada por terminar en el piso frente a toda la escuela y además hoy no estaba sonrojada, solo fue una coincidencia, nada más

¿Avergonzada por estar en el piso? No fue eso lo que nos diste a entender ayer en clases

No se de que hablas

Hablo de "**guapo, choque, tarado**", voy a destacar GUAPOO

Tu mismo me has dicho que el que seamos novios no significa que no podamos creer que hay personas lindas en el resto del mundo

Sí, pero jamás pensé que eso implicaría un coqueteo descarado ¿o me vas a decir que ayer en el comedor le hacías ojitos para conseguir su pan de ajo?

Yo no…n-no

Koizumi permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato, quería conseguir que Ootani Atsushi comprendiera que no deseaba encontrarse con Haruka-San en la entrada del colegio, pero no podía ocultar que había algo en Haruka que le atraía y su relación con Ootani ya no era igual que antes. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, Ootani la abrazó. Koizumi permaneció en los brazos de Ootani durante varios minutos, continuaba llorando, aun que deseaba dejar de hacerlo.

¿No hubiera sido menos doloroso para ambos decirme que ya no te gusto?

La chica miró a su novio, quiso decirle que se equivocaba, pero en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón, lo abrazó muy fuerte y un débil sonido se pronuncio de sus labios… "lo siento". Todo había terminado.

Nobuko-Chan y Chiharu no podían creer que su amiga había terminado con Ootani, ellos habían sido pareja desde hace mucho tiempo y no imaginaban que fuera de otra forma.

Es difícil creer que tú y Atsushi-Kun ya no serán, ya sabes

Chiharu-Chan tiene razón, todo será tan extraño y diferente

No, no tiene por qué ser diferente, aún podemos salir todos juntos, como amigos

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, ninguna de las chicas creía que todo seguiría igual, pero querían creer que así sería. Nobuko interrumpió aquel momento de amargura iniciando con típicas cosas de chicas y entonces las tres amigas ignoraron por un tiempo que todo iba a cambiar, y lo único que les importaba en aquel instante era llegar a ser vencedora de la guerra de almohadas que se vivía en el momento.

Al día siguiente, Koizumi quiso hablar con Ootani para que no hubiera resentimiento por todo lo ocurrido, una furia invadió su cuerpo al instante en que vio a su exnovio abrazando a una linda chica de otro salón, en ese momento supo que aún amaba a Ootani, pero para él, Koizumi era parte del olvido.


End file.
